


Little April Showers

by ukulelefoot



Category: Home Fires (UK TV)
Genre: (but honestly it's cute), (yeh i know what's the point), Canon Lesbian Character, Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 01:37:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6833506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ukulelefoot/pseuds/ukulelefoot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some gays enjoy the fact that Great Paxford gets some weather.  Canon?  What canon?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little April Showers

Great Paxford cherishes good weather, and this sunny weekend is no different. The men sit outside the pub, cold beers and cigarettes to hand. The women dig out their coolest summer dresses and put the warmth to use drying their washing. The children gather in the streets to play, and if they make too much noise, nobody complains. It seems the heat unites the community, too, bringing a sense of optimism with it.

Tucked away on the outskirts of the village, surrounded by fields and blossoming trees, one dog and his mistress are making the most of the beautiful afternoon. 

Alison has taken this opportunity to spend the afternoon doing some long-overdue gardening. Boris, on the other hand, is more interested in chasing the butterflies and generally getting in the way.

A patch of recently-sewn cabbage gets a trampling when he bounds past where Alison is working. She shoos him away and goes to find the watering can. As she fills it up in the kitchen, the front door opens and, a few seconds later, she feels Teresa’s arms gently slinking around her waist.

“I missed you.” The watering can nearly overflows as Alison is distracted by the whisper in her ear and the lips pressed to her jaw. “So much.”

“You were gone barely an hour.” Alison turns and wraps her arms around Teresa’s neck. She grins before leaning in for a gentle kiss. “How’s Steph?”

“Just fine.” Another peck. “Little Stan is such a help. I doubt she’d be able to keep the farm going without him.”

Alison extricates herself and takes the watering can back outside, grazing her fingers against Teresa’s on the way to get her to follow. She does, and stands in the shade of the cherry tree as she watches Alison tend to the vegetables.

“You should come with me next time.”

It doesn’t surprise Teresa to see a shake of the head as Alison encourages the last drops of water from the spout.

“I don’t think so, love. I’m not good at that sort of thing like you are.”

“Maybe…” Teresa says as she beckons Alison to sit down with her on the grass. “Maybe you just need some practice?”

Alison says nothing. Instead, she picks a couple of ripe cherries off a low branch and sets herself down right next to Teresa, popping one cherry in her mouth and offering the other. They are pressed against each other, hip to hip, shoulder to shoulder, forehead to forehead.

It’s hot even in the shade and they’re glad when it clouds over a little as they sit with their hands entwined, talking about anything and everything. The farm, the WI, Boris, Connie and George, the war.

Suddenly the heavens open and before either of them can even think about moving, they’re sopping wet. They scramble up off the ground and rush towards the house, laughing because there’s no point in crying over spilt clouds. Teresa grabs Alison's hand before they reach the back door and looks at her. Just looks at her. Alison pulls her in for a soggy hug and squeezes her tight.

"I love you." Teresa nods into her shoulder and kisses her neck, savouring the moment before pulling away, sliding her arm into the crook of Alison's elbow and leading them indoors.

While Alison goes to find some towels, Teresa calls to Boris to come in and he treats her to another soaking when he shakes his fur out. She takes him into the sitting room, puts on the fire and snuggles up on the floor with him, hands, feet and paws stretched towards the heat.

“Look at you both,” Alison laughs when she returns. She places a towel on the floor for Boris to lie down on and then turns her attention to Teresa, wiping her drenched hair off of her cheeks and noting that her blouse has gone see-through. Teresa has a thought and her eyes widen with a smile. A quick kiss on Alison’s lips removes her questioning expression and she kisses her again because why not?

“Come on, missus. Bath time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a minific prompt: "when it rains". I'm not super proud of this one, but I've stared at it for so long and it'll have to do.


End file.
